


Intent

by Nara



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because loving intent doesn't always mean reciprocation.</p>
<p>A series of ficlets and drabbles featuring the (often improper) one-sided crushes of the students at Ouran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Improper Truths (Kaoru ->Hikaru)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet collection that I began plotting when I first read Ouran way back in high school. It started as two separate ideas: an association of Nekozawa with Cesare Borgia and chapter 52 of the manga - where Kaoru goes on a date with Haruhi and tells her he loves her, but he cares about Hikaru more. Those are the first two chapters in this work (and the weakest, and also the ones with incestuous intent).
> 
> This work will be marked as complete with only five chapters, but I may update and add more if I come up with them.

“I…love you, Haruhi…But the truth is…Hikaru is more important to me”

Kaoru did not lie to Haruhi. But he omitted a crucial truth, obscured by careful phrasing.

He did love Haruhi. He wished he could have loved her more. While he did not want to compete with his brother for a girl it would have been more appropriate than the truth.

Competing with a girl for his brother was something he never would have contemplated until it happened.

Before Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had only had each other. There was the Host Club, of course, but none of them really understood the twins. Kaoru had not realized how important Hikaru was until he began losing him. He had not realized that the affection he held for his brother was different than any other sibling relationship.

He had not realized he was in love with Hikaru.

He curses Haruhi every day for leading him to that realization, but he cannot hate her for it. He loves her. But he does not love her the way Hikaru loves her…the way he loves Hikaru.  


And because of that he will leave them both be, and tell neither the whole truth.


	2. Poison (Nekozawa ->Kirimi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is rumored that Cesare Borgia was in love with/had an affair with his sister, Lucrezia Borgia. 
> 
> The relationship in this chapter is based off of what I learned in high school history classes, and historical fiction work featuring the Borgias.

The staff called them “The Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family”. They were sickeningly close to the truth.

A forbidden love affair that ends with the destruction and despair of the entire family lived on in that hint.

But Romeo and Juliet was not quite right – it was too pure, too innocent in its so-called “forbidden” love.

Nekozawa and Kirimi better filled the shoes of Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia.

Kirimi was the light – pure and beautiful. She loved her brother more than anything. He was her prince. But she was not in love with him. She was too young. She did not understand the difference.

Nekozawa was the darkness – the poison that blocked out the light. He loved Kirimi more than anything and that was why he could not let her love him. He would not allow his own darkness to poison her, to poison their family. He may be Cesare but he would not let her truly become Lucrezia.

He would contain the poison within himself.


	3. He Told Himself (Kyouya -> Tamaki)

He told himself there was no benefit in it. He was already Tamaki Suoh’s best friend, his confidant. The “mother” to Tamaki’s “father”. A deeper relationship would bring nothing new to the table.

(He refused to consider emotional benefits)

He told himself that the costs were too high. As an Ohtori son he could be disowned or disinherited because of a relationship involving the Suoh heir. A fling might be forgiven; it could be smoothed over and forgotten. But he was already in too deep for that. He couldn’t handle just a fling, and anything more would be detrimental to his family’s reputation and his own future goals.

(He could lose Tamaki’s trust, his friendship, everything they already had together. He could lose Tamaki completely. He couldn’t risk that)

He told himself there was no reason to be in love with Tamaki. The boy was loud, overly enthusiastic. He had no filter. He was an imbecile.

(He was kind. He was passionate. He was both smart and wise, even if he wore a mask of obfuscating stupidity)

He told himself it would never work out. He told himself he didn’t have a chance.

(Tamaki was in love with Haruhi, not him. He knew that, even if Tamaki didn’t just yet)

He told himself it didn’t matter. He told himself he would get over it. He told himself a lot of things.

(Almost none of them were true)


	4. Solace (KyouyaxKaoru; Kaoru->Hikaru; Kyouya->Tamaki)

(Because, as the cliché goes, if you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you’re with)

It was certainly improper. But propriety was not on the mind of either boy. They were long past improper.

For Kyouya it was just a fling. As long as it wasn’t a relationship he could pretend the benefits outweighed the costs. As long as it wasn’t Tamaki he could still be the Ohtori son he needed to be.

For Kaoru it was a way to forget. To feel the physicality and to forget that he had fallen in love with his brother. To make sure that that shame was never known so he and Hikaru could live together as family.

They took comfort in one another. The understood each other: the longings – knowing that neither could have what he really wanted, who he really wanted.

They clutched at each other and kissed and fucked and never ever made love.

And if Kyouya ran his fingers through red hair and wished it was blond he never said a thing.

And if Kaoru opened his eyes and met steel instead of honey he kept silent.

They needed something to cling on to, to keep from drifting, screaming, breaking in the face of losing, daily, the ones they loved to another.

And if the Host Club fell under the impression they were dating they did not correct them.

And if Haruhi went on a date with Hikaru, then Tamaki, leading them both further and further away they just held one another more tightly that night.

Because at the end of the day, they had each other.

And it would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KyouyaxKaoru is actually one of my Ouran OTPs. Though I didn't really give them a happy ending.


	5. Winner Take All (Everyone->Haruhi; TamakixHaruhi)

They were all in love with Haruhi. 

Hunny hid his love behind sweets and smiles, easily mistaken for little more than child-like affection.

Mori said nothing and no one noticed.

Kyouya did his part to keep her around, increasing her debt for minor things, playing his role as the Shadow King. He ensured Haruhi would stay with the Host Club but refused to let his own regard interfere more than that.

Kaoru gave her up for the sake of his brother and Haruhi never quite realized.

Hikaru confessed. He showed her his love and he fought for her. But Haruhi did not love him back. He was her friend and she cherished their friendship. She turned him down.

Tamaki took a long time to realize he was in love even though his affections were obvious to everyone else. He struggled with fantasies he deemed parental and immature schemes and idiocy. But he finally realized he truly loved her, and to his joy (and perhaps her own surprise) she loved him back. Tamaki was the Host Club’s King and the King always gets his Queen.

They were all in love with Haruhi, but only one of them won her heart.


End file.
